moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Thorgin Steelbreaker
Physical Description This adult Dwarf proudly wears a lightly customized Mountaineer uniform and a pair of simple combat knives on his belt. His right shoulderpad is emblazoned with the worn emblem of an upside-down silver dagger, marking him as a former member of Division Eighty Four, a known Alliance covert operations unit. Hanging out from under his other shoulderpad is a small engineering device with a small speaker and a push-button, likely a low-power communications device. His face is mottled by the sun, age, and several past wars, but his beard is meticulously kept and cared for. Like most other Dwarves, he smells lightly of lager. Personality & Motives Thorgin is far from what most would pigeonhole to be an assassin. When out amongst the public in Stormwind or Darnassus, he is loud, outgoing, friendly, typically at least tipsy, and never above having a bar fight with improvised weapons- especially with other Dwarves. He isn’t secretive about what he does, nor does he go to obscene lengths to conceal plans, and is usually willing to involve other Alliance patriots and units. His profession still takes its toll, however, and even in the midst of the friendliest of conversation in the heart of Alliance territory, he’s usually alert and on-guard for the unexpected. Thorgin knows better than most what enemy Rogues are capable of. On the battlefield, Thorgin becomes the assassin most would expect. He is as ruthless as he is silent, dispatching targets of opportunity without prelude or warning the moment they’re alone or most vulnerable. To him, there is no honorable or dishonorable kill- only a job to complete. If cornered, the Rogue vanishes entirely and returns to stalking his targets for the prime opportunity, or withdraws from the field entirely. To Thorgin, no kill is worth allied casualties, and he strives for uncompromising efficiency, both from himself and his squad. In a day and age where the Alliance’s manpower is already stretched thin, Thorgin can hardly afford to do otherwise. As a veteran of the Second and Third Wars, as well as Alterac Valley, Thorgin is driven to see the Horde evicted from the Eastern Kingdoms and from the holdings of Darnassus. Although decades of war have left him feeling tired at times, he is no less of a loud supporter of the war effort. He is especially adamant about Dwarven ownership of Alterac Valley. Currently, he has fallen in with the Song of Nightfall after Division Eighty Four was disbanded from service. In his free time he has been working with Alliance Courier in order to obtain a wider variety of alcoholic drinks, being as how the Song of Nightfall lacks easy access to this vital commodity. Thorgin has otherwise been working on future strike plans against the Horde. Background Thorgin was born 91 years before the opening of the Dark Portal to a small family of Mountain Dwarves that resided within Ironforge. Thorgin’s childhood and upbringing were fairly uneventful. He was apprenticed to his father when he was twenty-two as an engineer, a profession he practiced constantly. When Thorgin reached the age of forty, he enlisted in the Ironforge Mountaineers and began to learn the ins-and-outs of combat and mountain defense against invading Ice Trolls and Troggs. By the age of sixty, Thorgin’s progress in a career with the Mountaineers had moved him more into the direction of developing a specialization for combat knives, poisons, and moving undetected through the tundra environment. Thorgin began formal training in espionage and assassination by the age of sixty-five, which continued on and off until the outbreak of the First War. In the aftermath of the First War, as refugees began to flee northward into Khaz Modan, the Mountaineers were fully mobilized and for the first time, Thorgin went to war. During the Second War, Thorgin served primarily as an assassin and advance scout, and occasionally piloted a Dwarven Flying Machine for extremely long-range recon. Thorgin’s history into engineering made him essentially a self-sufficient pilot and saboteur, operating behind enemy lines with only light support from the Alliance of Lordaeron. Whatever accomplishments or feats Thorgin performed during the Second War are either fairly minor or a guarded secret, however. At the end of the Second War, Thorgin was moved northward with a brigade of Mountaineers into Lordaeron to assist with the containment of the remains of the Old Horde. The situation in Lordaeron, however, progressively deteriorated as Orcs broke free of containment camps and rumors of a plague began circulating. After several battles against a growing force of Undead, events came to a head at Stratholme. There, Thorgin bore witness to the tragedy of that particular town and the fall of the Prince of Lordaeron, and was only spared from the grisly fate to come by the military recall at Lord Uther’s request. What started as a withdrawal to Khaz Modan quickly escalated into a total rout, however, and Thorgin soon found himself serving in an advance recon element for fleeing bands of refugees seeking shelter in Stormwind and Khaz Modan. With the Eastern Kingdoms half in ruins, Thorgin’s unit of Mountaineers was put on standby and was reassigned to the resettlement efforts and patrolling the borders against Undead incursions. Even this, however, was short-lived. Thirty years after the opening of the Dark Portal, war erupted once more as the New Horde born out of the ruins of Lordaeron began to systematically push into Alterac Valley. Thorgin’s unit was pulled from patrol duty and reassigned there. In Alterac, Thorgin saw some of the most bloody and brutal fighting of his entire life, and continues to serve as his time permits to this day. Thorgin’s continuous service in Alterac lasted nearly ten years before he was promoted in the Mountaineers, finally recognized by Stormwind Intelligence for service, and given the authority to command a small covert operations unit. Dubbed Division Eighty Four, Thorgin was able to cause a fair amount of chaos and damage within Undercity before the waning numbers of the unit caused him to disband it from service. However, thanks to his time in Division Eighty Four, Thorgin was able to work frequently with both the Alliance Courier service and the Song of Nightfall. Ultimately, he decided to transfer into the Song of Nightfall, where he intends to continue his original plans from his former unit, albeit altered for Kalimdor rather than the Eastern Kingdoms. Category:Dwarf Category:Characters Category:Bronzebeard Dwarf Category:Rogues Category:Mountaineers Category:Division Eighty Four Category:Pilots Category:SI:7 Agents